Just Perfect
by marvlix
Summary: The only one who ever understood him. The only one who never feared him. She never thought that she was good enough, but to him she was just perfect.
1. Just Perfect

Dc I do not own the x-men. Don't sue me!

Chapter 1 what is Normal

A Scott Summers was a normal guy. He went to a normal school. He did normal things and had normal friends. Why would anyone think that he wasn't normal? Maybe because he always had to wear those "weird" shades that kept his uncontrollable optic blasts from killing everyone in sight.

But what did normal mean? Lately it meant that you were not a mutant. That was getting real old real fast. Mutant attacks were happening a lot lately. Thankfully no one was smart enough to figure out that they were the good mutants. Scott walked out of his room and ran into the battle of kitty and Kurt.

"Give me back my diary you stupid Blue Fuzzy elf!" kitty yelled at Kurt.

"Like today lance said hi to me I so totally thought that I was going to melt into like gooey mush and make like a huge idiot out of my self," Kurt said imitating kitty.

"Kurt just give her back her diary," Scott yelled at him.

"Fine," Kurt said and reluctantly gave back the diary.

"Like thanks Scott you're the best!" kitty said

"So the fearless leader can control the troops when we're not on a mission," Jean said from behind him.

"Hey didn't see you there," Scott said. "Need a ride?"

"I was going to go with Duncan, but your offer sounds so much better," Jean said.

They both left the institute for what was to be a very interesting day.

Okay it's my first fic. It will get better I swear. In the mean time it would be so appreciated if you would review.


	2. An amazing dream

DC: you probably already know this but I don't own the x-men.

"Mr. Summers!" yelled his English teacher Mr. Snyder. "Mr. Summers are you paying attention or are you daydreaming, again?"

"No sir. I'm paying attention, Sir," he answered the annoyed English teacher. For some reason he was having a really hard time paying attention. Well it wouldn't be the last time this would happen.

GO JOTTNESS

Jean Grey was sitting in the library at the institute reading a book on her favorite chair. She had a usual day: a danger room session, a soccer practice, a track and field practice and an honor society meeting. Oh yes this was just a normal day for her. She started to drift away into a dream that would come back to haunt her more than once.

The ocean waves were gently rolling. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The wind made the palm tees sway gently back and forth. Two hands were placed gently over her eyes.

"Guess who," asked a voice from behind.

"Has my wonderful husband decided to finally return home from his big business?' Jean asked him.

"No fair! You cheated!" he said.

"If it weren't you than you probably wouldn't be here right now would you?" she asked him.

"I guess that true," he agreed with her. She looked into her husbands face. Brown hair with bangs that always seemed to hang over his face. His eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

He leaned into kiss her. Their lips were less than an inch apart. Then Jean heard someone calling her name.

"Jean," Scott said rocking her gently back and forth. She opened her eyes hoping to see the same blue eyes from her wonderful dream. All she saw were those same maroon colored glasses. Like always, whenever she had dreams she always woke up to his shades and his smile.

"Scott," she said some what confused. "Why are you holding me?"

" I was walking by and I saw you hovering I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt your self," he answered her.

"Thank you," she said. "You're always there for me, Scott. I love that about you." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Later slim, and thanks again."

"Anytime Red. Anytime," he answered shocked and very very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean Grey sat in her room with piles upon piles of photo albums and boxes stuffed with photos. She was looking for the man in her dream. She thought that her subconscious was telling her who she belonged with.

"No dang it!" she yelled in frustration. She just finished going through the 6th photo album.

"Hey what's the matter?" Scott asked when he walked by her room.

"It's just so frustrating!" she yelled again.

"What's so frustrating?" he asked her.

"You'd laugh at me if I told you," Jean answered.

"You know I won't," he said.

"Fine," Jean gave up. "Come in." she let him in. Books and photos were all over the floor. "Sorry its not clean," she apologized.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "Have you seen Kurt's room?" She laughed.

"No but thanks for the warning," she answered.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I had a dream about this guy and I can't place him. I know I've seen him somewhere. I just can't remember where I've seen him. It's driving me absolutely crazy," she confessed to him.

"Oh," he said a little disapointed.

"Come on Scott. You can't possibly tell me you've never had a dream about your dream girl," she said.

"Of course I have. She's tall, beautiful, athletic, talented, and just perfect almost like an angel," he told her.

"Oh really?" she teased.

"Yeah. I've told you about her. Now why don't you tell me about him?" Scott asked.

"I don't have to," she mocked.

"What?" he asked confused. "Why?"

"I have a picture," she said. She handed the picture Rouge had drawn for her to Scott.

"Wow," he said. "I know what you mean. This guy looks familiar." Scott knew who he was. He knew the man all to well, but he hadn't seen him in 7 years.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Um," he said.

"Please," she begged. She gave him what everyone else called "the look." It got everybody. From Kitty to Scott and Logan to Professor X and everyone in between.

"Alright Red," he said. He was promptly rewarded a quick kiss on the cheek.

Logan, aka Wolverine, was working on his bike in the garage. He was going to wait for Scott, but he was getting impatient and this was the only thing keeping him from killing Scott. Scott wasn't a bad kid. He just wasn't ready for Jean to be with anyone.

Jean was always his little girl. His little Jeannie, but then his little Jeannie grew up. He remembered a time when he was out riding late. He got home and got real angry.

When he walked in it was not what he expected. He heard the tv in the other room. He quietly walked in. He thought Jean fell asleep in front of the tv again. He was only half right.

Jean had fallen asleep, but not alone. She was sleeping with Scott. Both of them were asleep. Jeans head was resting on his chest and his head was on top of hers. His arms were around her stomach. They were covered with a blanket.

Logan wasn't sure what to think much less what to do. He decided to let them stay there. When everyone came down the next morning they'd learn. Unfortunately for him it didn't happen that way.

"Mmm that feels good," she said. Not remembering what happened she was shocked to find out she was in the arms of her best friend. "What happened?"

"We feel asleep while watching tv," Scott explained to her.

"Lets stay sleeping," she suggested.

"It's almost 9," he said. "People will start getting up soon."

"On Sunday?" she said. "No one gets up tell at least 11 on Sunday."

"What if you're wrong?" he asked.

"How dare you question my answer. Besides even if I'm wrong what's the worst thing they can do?" she asked.

"They'll probably start talking, rumors will get started —" he was cut off.

"Shh," she said lightly pressing her finger against his lips. "For once don't analyze things. Just live the moment."

"You're right," he said.

"That's how it usually works," she said and they both fell asleep.

So Logan's plan didn't work out quite as he planned.

"That's the last one," Scott said two hours later.

"I can't believe none of that helped," Jean said.

"Maybe you never did meet this guy. Maybe you just thought him up," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Jean said.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'm starving," she answered. The phone rang.

"Don't you want to get that?" he asked.

"I'll let the machine get it," she said. They left.

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I do not own the x-men I know sad but very true.

Thanks so much to those who reviewed. I really appreciate please review after this.

Just Perfect

Chapter 4

Jean Grey was sitting at her window in her room. She just finished a large research paper on "The Hall of Fame." She decided that she would do her report on one of her favorite artists, Leonardo da Vinci. She had spent almost 5 hours working on the whole paper. She welcomed the warm breeze that slightly blew back her hair. What she welcomed even more though was the person on the other side of her door when she said, "come in."

It was Scott. He too just finished his paper or was close enough to take a break from it to come and see Jean. Either way he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"So how's your paper coming?" he asked her.

"I finished and you?" she answered.

"Well I'm not exactly done," he answered her. (Just so y'all know I flipped a coin to decide which one it would have been)

"Then what exactly are you?" she asked.

"More like a page out of five," he answered her.

"Don't you think you should go back and finish the paper is do in two days," she said. Scott had already gotten in trouble with his teacher more than once this week and she didn't want him to get into any more. That way she could spend more time with him instead of him spending more time with Logan.

"Aren't you happy to see me red?" he asked her teasingly.

"Of course I am and that's why I want you to go back in there and finish this stupid paper so I can spend more time with you. If you don't you know Logan will have doing danger room sessions every Saturday day night this month and then we can't do anything so if you don't there isn't going to be any we just you and those 6 razor-sharp adimantium claws!" she yelled at him.

"Why Red I didn't think that you cared that much about me," he said.

"I wont unless you get the hell out of here," she said and slapped lightly on his chest. "Now Go!"

"Alright red you win," he said as he gave up.

"Good now good night," she said to him and walked back with him to his room.

The next day was Thursday and no one wanted to go to school. The mutant attacks were getting worse. No one would suspect Kurt, for the rest of them that would be a different story for a different chapter. Jean was getting a little more nervous by the day though no one could see it. People kept questioning kitty because she would always be more tired less perky. Evan kept falling on his skateboard and rouge really didn't care. Scott was taking it the worst; he wanted to protect his friends. He didn't want them to get hurt or worse. They were like his family even if he wanted it to be more than that with Jean. The fact was that she was always like a sister to him until she started dating. That made him realize how much he meant to her and didn't want to lose her. When she started dating he gave up and Logan picked up a new hobby: hating each and every one of Jean's boyfriends. Actually that was the most entertaining part about Jean dating; the worse was when she came home crying when someone broke up with her. That stopped after a while but she would still go out even though Logan didn't want her to.

Kitty's Chemistry Class

10:30 AM

Kitty was sitting next to her lab partner, Eric Matthews. (I like to use names of people from other shows okay. Like I said I'm insane and friends with wolf of fire. It's not all my fault.) They were trying to determine what the substance was in the container in their glass. The rules were that they couldn't use fire only a piece of copper. As usual kitty was doing all the work and Eric was not paying attention only to a girl who was sitting across from him at another table, Angela Williams.

"So do you like have any ideas of what we should do?"

"I totally trust you kitty. You're like the smartest girl in the school," he said trying to get her to do all the work again and so fare is was working. "I don't see how we're supposed to figure out what this stuff is when he only gives us piece of copper."

"Maybe the copper is more reactant than the solution in this glass," she said.

"So how do we find that out?" he asked stupidly.

"We do that by sticking the piece of copper in the solution, Eric. Why don't you do that," she said sweetly.

"That's okay I'll just sit here staring at Angela," he said stupidly. I bet he didn't even know what he was saying. That's how stupid this guy is. Heck he might be more stupid than Duncan. (Sorry Duncan Fans (if there are any)). Kitty didn't want to get a bad grade on this because labs could really help boost their grades, and even she would need it if things kept going on the way they did with the brother hood causing trouble almost every night this week.

"That's alright I'll just do it," she said with a sigh. Kitty carefully placed whatever it was in the glass container she didn't know what it was and it could have stained her or her clothing. After a few minutes she realized something starting to form on the outside of copper. It was very shiny and a grayish color. It was almost like her silver bracelet that her parent gave her on her batsmistfa. "That's it!" she said excitedly.

"What's it?" asked Eric making himself look even more stupid. As if that was even possible but I'm the author and I say it is so he's making himself look even more stupid.

"Mr. Feeney," kitty implored trying to get his attention. "I've figured out what the solution has in it that can make you rich. There are silver ions in this solution that are attaching themselves to the outside of this piece of copper. Making this copper even more valuable because it is now silver plated copper," she said triumphantly.

So ended this chapter of just perfect. To read more awesomely awesome fanfics, please check out wolf of fire her fics are randomly funny. Please review it is so much appreciated. And incase I missed a disclaimer in previous chapters please refer to the one at the top of the page. Thanks y'all. See you next chapter and a story to come soon. Called "humor me" but you'll have to wait for that now wont you. I love cliffhangers except when I'm the reader of course.


	5. Chapter 5

DC: As most of you already know from previous chapters. I do not own the x-men what so ever. The disclaimers are a pain but it's the law so yeah gotta do them.

Just so y'all know I was seriously thinking of doing another chapter of the dance or to make a wish but I did this instead.

I would like to thank you jot luuuuuuuver. You get the award for my favorite review for this story. I really didn't expect that so many people would actually like my stories. Thank you all. Now to show my apprication, I give you another chapter of Just Perfect.

Oh and the person on the phone will be answered in this chapter sorry for forgetting about that.

Jean was walking past scott's room. She decided to stop in to give her best friend a hard time. He was already having a bad time. His evil teacher Mr. Coon, an extremely short, evil, leprechaun of a math teacher was giving them extremely hard and extremely hard math homework.

"What's the matter slim? Mr. Coon getting to you again?" Jean asked him.

"Yeah well he's an evil little leprechaun who lives to torture children," he told her.

"Hey don't get snippy with me or I can just go off to my training session and leave you here to go on with the rest of your days doing long complicated math problems," she taunted him.

"You'd actually stay here and help me?" Scott asked her.

"Only if you promise to be my target in my next danger room session," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked her a little scared. He had been on the receiving end of her powers once when they were little, and it really hurt. He'd hate to think about how much more it would hurt now after 4 years of practice.

"No I'm not serious. Of course I'll help you," she said with a smile on her face. She sat down in the air next to his desk and help started to leave the problem. First of all you didn't factor this right. "Unfortunately you can't work this problem out by using the box. You'll have to use the quadratic equation. Then use the answer into the equation stated above solve for c and then use the distance formula to calculate at what point the car will run out of gas."

"Okay. Thanks," he said. Not sure if he was going to understand it. Algebra is like a second language. When you have the most boring math teach in the world it's like trying to read Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Let me know if it works out. I have my own homework to do," she said and stood up ready to leave when our very fave furry blue elf showed up.

"So did you say yes?" kurt asked Jean. Jean gave him a blank stare for an answer.

"Asked me what?" She asked him confused.

"I'm going to take zat as a no," he said and tried to leave but Jean had him by her telekinesis. "Vhy don't you just let me go and ve can just pretend zat this never happened." He suggested. It didn't work.

"Obviously I wont get any answers this way so I'm going to count to three. If I don't get what I want to know then I'll rip it from both your minds and that wont be very enjoyable! Got it? Good!" Jean yelled at them angry. She was sick of everyone not telling her what was going on in her life. "One…Two…"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you," Kurt said afraid of what she would do. Scott had told them of times when she got angry and didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. "Scott told me that he was going to ask you to go to the dance with him. I and every one else in the institute, who have been tracking your relationship for the past 2 years, were eager to know so I said that I vould take on the very dangerous task of finding out. So I vent to the source, you. Vhich is vhere ve are now."

"Um well Okay," she said. "I'm just going to go and finish that homework." She got up and left her room. Shocked, amazed, bewildered. All right I guess y'all get it. She just couldn't believe it. Why would he like her? There was nothing special about her. She was just a normal mutant.

When she got into her room, she had noticed that there was a message on her answering machine. She flopped on her bed, closed the door and locked it. Then she pressed the button to listen to the message.

"Hey babe it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I got us tickets to the dance. Thought you should know. I'll pick you up at 8. Love ya babe. Oh and could you wait out on the porch? That logan guy creeps me out. Thanks. See ya later," Duncan said.

"That egotistical, self-centered, pig-headed, macho, jerk!" she yelled. She couldn't believe him. He just assumed that she would go with him. What if she had made plans? What if she said yes to someone else? What if she wanted to break up with him? What if she wanted to throw him off a cliff? Yes she definitely wanted to throw him off a cliff. It's not like it was a hard thing to do. All she had to do was tell him to go jump off a cliff, and he would do it. Duncan wasn't that stupid. No. all he had to do was telepathically make him do it. No. she pushed that from her mind. If she made him do that, she wouldn't be able to go to the dance with scott.

'Why did I just think that?' she asked herself in her mind. She decided to turn on some music to help her forget about what just happened. It was dedication hour on the radio station. Her and scott would always do that when they were little to make fun of all the teenagers and other pathetic people about their love problems. She then heard scott's care in start and leave through the gate. She wondered where he was going.

When scott finally got to the cliff thingy that was in evolution, he got out of his car and sat on the hood listening to the radio. He then heard the guy give out a dedication that caught his attention.

"This song goes out to Duncan from Jean. I'm sick of putting up with you and I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sick of this lie that you're making me live. Well someone really screwed up. Here's 3 doors down's _Let Me Go_," the guy on the radio said.

_One more kiss could be the best thing._

_Or one more lie could be the worst._

_And all these thoughts of never resting._

_And you're not something I deserve._

_In my head there's only you now,_

_And this world falls on me._

_In this world there's real and make believe, _

_And this feels real to me._

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am so let me go._

_Let me go._

_I dream a head to what I hope for,_

_And I turn my back on loving you._

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_When I know what I'm going through._

_In my head there's only you now,_

_And this world falls on me._

_In this world there's real and make believe, _

_And this feels real to me._

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am so let me go._

_Let me go._

_Just let me go. Let me go._

_And no matter how hard I try _

_I can't escape these things inside I know_

_I know._

_And all the pieces fall a part,_

_And you will be the only one who knows _

_Who knows?_

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am so let me go._

_Let me go._

_You love me but you don't know who I am._

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am so let me go._

_Let me go._

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jean was actually breaking up with Duncan. Not that he was complaining. He was happy. What he couldn't believe is what happened next.

"Well this just seems to get weirder. Cause here's a dedication to Jean from scott. It says I always noticed you even though you never noticed me. So will you please go to the dance with me on Friday? Well here we go folks with Clay Aiken's Invisible," the radio announcer said.

_What 'cha doin' tonight?_

_I wish I could be a fly on your wall. _

_Are you really alone?_

_Who's still in your dreams?_

_Why can't I breathe you into my life?_

_(So tell me.)_

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?_

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room._

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight._

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand._

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait I already am._

_Saw your face in the crowd_

_I call out your name you don't hear a sound._

_I can trace any steps_

_Each move that you make_

_Wish I could read what goes through your mind._

_(Oh baby)_

_Wish you would tough me with the colors of your life. _

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room._

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight._

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand._

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait I already am._

_Reach out but you don't even see me._

_(No you don't. no you don't. no you don't.)_

_Even when I scream out_

_Baby you don't hear me._

_(you don't hear me)_

_I am nothing without you just a shadow passing through._

_Invisible, invisible, invisible._

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room._

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight._

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just tell you where I stand._

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait I already am._

Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that he thought that he was invisible to her. She came to him with her problems and everything. How could he have thought for a minute that she had never noticed him?

"How couldn't he not notice that I love him?" she asked herself out loud.

"I knew it," came a voice from the closet.

"Kurt!" Jean yelled.

"At your service meine Freundin," kurt said taking a bow after porting from his hiding place.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"Just collecting the facts for everyone else. I was the one who called in both dedications. It cost me 20 bucks to might I add," he told her.

"Thank you," she whispered looking across the room.

"For what?" he asked her now being the one confused.

"For getting rid of my stupid boyfriend and helping me finally relize that the guy in my dream is just that. a guy in a dream. Now I know that I want to be with scott. Him and no one else," she said and started to go to leave the room.

"you're welcome and where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to find scott," she said and left the room.

Kurt took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and said. "Faze one now complete. Faze two about to take place. Over."

Scott was still sitting on the hood of his car. 'I never called in a dedication," he thought to himself.

"I know you didn't," jean said to him. She was up in the air and was slowly coming down to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her happy and amazed.

"Would you rather me be with Duncan?" she asked him.

"No but I'd still like to know," he answered her.

"I'm doing something that I should have done a long time ago," she said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. As she said did this he put his arms around her wais and pulled her closer.

A car pulled up unnoticed and the driver couldn't believe what he saw.

Okay for those who wanted an update. See y'all next chapter. Please review. Oh and I don't own the songs either. Bye. Does anyone know what happened to Curve Ball and Unexpected? And will someone please updated the family project. I love it. Please review. Then I shall update. Wow this is my longest chapter ever. I feel so proud. let's just be glad my math teacher doesn't knkow what this website is and x-men: evolution


	6. See Ya Later Duncan

DC: I don't own any recognizable characters or plots or anything else that is known to be known to marvel or someone else. Man that was a mouth full.

Oh yeah thanks to all who reviewed. There are 188 hits on this story so it really helped get my rear end in gear.

Just Perfect Chapter 6

"Jean what do you think your doing kissing this loser?" a very angry and very upset Duncan said when he got out of is car. He had a look of pure anger on his face. He started to walk towards Scott. The look on his face said step away. Jean didn't move.

"Get out of my way Jean. I want to put this loser in his place."

"No way," Jean said. It was her turn to be angry now. She stared him down, but he still wouldn't move. "I am not going to let you hurt my boyfriend."

"You're my girlfriend! Remember?" Duncan said angry and upset.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I can kiss whomever I want whenever I want wherever I want," she said and she walked away with Scott. Duncan grabbed her hand. "Let me go," she warned him.

"Come on Jean," he implored. "We can go back to my place. Snuggle on the couch just like we used to." He was obviously trying to get Scott upset and jealous.

"Jean said to let her go. Now let her go or you'll have to deal with me," Scott threatened him.

"Like I'm really afraid of you Summers," Duncan said and proceeded to drag Jean back to his car.

"I said let me go!" Jean yelled at him. She tried to use her telekinesis but she couldn't concentrate until she channeled it into anger and gave him a swift right hook that knocked him back onto the ground. "Let's go Scott." They walked back to Scott's car. Just before Jean got in, Duncan's engine blew.

They drove back to the institute. They got back before curfew. They were out on the front porch when Scott said, "Oh do you want to go um since you don't have to go with Duncan anymore maybe you could go with um," Scott tried to ask Jean.

"My answer's yes Scott," Jean answered him. "We should probably go in now. I don't want Logan yelling at us for not being home by curfew."

"Yeah you're right that wouldn't be a good thing. Considering the dance is in less than a week," Scott agreed with her. They walked in unnoticed. Scott decided to walk Jean to her room.

"Night Slim," Jean said and kissed him quickly on the lips. She walked into room and closed the door.

"Man am I gonna be in this so deep."

Tomorrow 2:15 Bayville Mall

Rouge, Kitty and Jean decided to go shopping together. The younger girls had gotten theirs when they just heard about the dance. It was better, quicker and easier this way. They headed to kitty's favorite store at the mall, Fashion World. Rouge wasn't too thrilled at the choice but she really didn't care either.

Kitty immediately found something that she wanted. She went to a pink spaghetti strap dress with some beading on it. The design of the beads were like butterflies. She loved it she immediately took it to a dressing room leaving Jean and Rouge alone. They quietly looked around. They weren't the best of friends so they usually stayed away from each other. Rouge was looking at a red dress while Jean was looking at a black dress. They both decided to try them on so they joined kitty in the dressing rooms.

"Oh my gosh rouge that dress looks absolutely amazing on you," kitty said when rouge finally came out of the dressing room. There weren't any sleeves so rouge wore a pair of black gloves. Instead of sleeves the straps were thick. The skirt was nice. It came down to almost her legs.

"Come on Jean would you hurry up already?" Rouge said angrily. "Ah want to go home if you don't mind."

"Fine I'll come out if you promise not to laugh," Jean said. The door of the dressing room slowly opened revealing Jean in her dress that she thought made her look ugly.

"That dress like so totally gives new meaning to the black dress. Jean you like look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. If you don't buy it you are absolutely insane," kitty said. The dress wasn't that bad. This dress also had thick straps with a plunging v-neck line. It came down to the floor and the skirt of the dress hugged slightly to her mid thigh and flowed away from her body. The more she looked in the mirror the more Jean loved it and finally decided to buy it.

Well that's it it's kind of short and I bet my fried WOF ignored the last part when they went shopping but I don't really care. Happy 4th of July to all of you Americans out there. See you next time oh and don't forget to review. You know you want to. And sorry that this chapter was so short. Only about two pages.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again. I would like to thank y'all for reviewing my first story, however, this story needs to come to an end. This will most likely be the last chapter of "Just Perfect." I might do another chapter upon request and with ideas. I need to move on and finish my other three stories. On a happier note I'm going to see the Fantastic 4 this Saturday hopefully with Wolf of Fire and my friend (who still needs to sign up) Caitlin. With no further delay I give you Just Perfect one last time.

Jean Grey was getting ready for the dance in her room. She had just finished putting on her black dress that she had bought the other day. She was shaking so badly that she couldn't even put on make up or do her hair. She could never remember being this nervous in her life before.

Scott was in his room practicing what he would say to Jean. It wasn't going to well. To keep all my readers from dying from laughter and then having no more reviews, I will not even write them. I would then wake up my family and they would kill me because if I write something funny I tend to start laughing and I tend to laugh a little loud. What should he say? All these questions were flowing through his head. Why was he so nervous? Why was he all of a sudden afraid to look at her? Why was he thinking about all of these questions when he should be with the other guys waiting for their dates to come down stairs?

Kitty came to check on Jean because they all wanted to go down together.

"Jean! How come you don't have your hair and makeup done yet?" she asked the older girl.

"Kitty I'm really nervous. I mean I've never been this nervous before ever in my entire life. I wasn't even this nervous when I had to give that speech in front of all of those parents," she explained to her.

"Then I'll help you on one condition," she proposed.

"What?" Jean asked her.

"I want to borrow that necklace that you got for your 16th birthday," she said.

"Deal," Jean said. Kitty kept up her end of the bargain by doing Jean's hair and makeup very simply because the dress was made very simply. I mean the only thing complicated about this dress is the back be cause it had one of those thing that go back and forth. I drew this dress on Rachel and I absolutely loved it so I decided to use it on Jean in this fanfic because I loved the dress and I was way to lazy.

All of the girls went to the top of the stairs in the hallway. All of the girls were going with one of the guys from the institute because people now knew about mutants. It was a miracle that they were even allowed to go. Especially Kitty and Rogue. Their dates didn't go to the school so they had to get special permission.

The guys were stunned by what they saw. The girls looked amazing. All the girls came down one by one to their respective guy.

Kitty and Piotr

Jubilee and Bobby

Rahne and Kurt

Amara and Roberto

Rogue and Remy

Jean and Scott (well duh!)

I think I got everyone. Y'all are thinking Gasp Rahne and Kurt. Well I wanted Amara with Roberto and I was a girl short to go with Jamie and he looks younger than Kitty so he probably doesn't have a date or even goes to the school for that matter. Another thing y'all thought that I could have done is have Amara go with pyro and then Rahne go with Roberto and the kitty with Kurt but I really didn't want to do that because I like kitty with Piotr. Now that that's cleared up to Bayville High and beyond. All right so that was corny too, tell someone who cares.

The new school gym was decorated quite well. There were balloons and streamers and not gift-wrap on the wall at all like they do at our stupid school. Stupid isn't it. Yet they do it every year and it's the same gift-wrap every year. Is my school cheap or what? All the students from our favorite "school" were having a better time then expected. They were dancing and having fun. The only abnormal thing was that Piotr was a whole foot taller than Kitty. (By the way, if ya like 'em tall then you'll love Daniel Cudmore. He plays Colossus in the movie. He's 6'8", and incredibly ripped. Drools)

Then the before anyone new it, it was time for the last dance of the evening. It was a slow dance everyone partnered up, as stated before.

"Jean?" Scott said about half way through the dance.

"Yes," she answered.

"I've liked you for a long time and," he began to say.

"So have I slim," she answered with a smile. "So why don't you just shut up and kiss me because you know that's what you're getting at." Since Scott Summers could not listen to and order, he happily did as he was told. Their faces were inches apart they just about to kiss.

DC

I would like to take the time to talk about some thing serious. I do not own the X-men. If you would like to make a contribution to the _Make the X-men Belong to Marvlix_ fund please send a check or money order to:

Make the X-men Belong to Marvlix

PO box 00001

Somewhere, USA 195874

Or you can call toll free with your credit card number at1-800-413-1991. No donation is to small. Thank you for your time. Now back to your regularly scheduled fan fiction already in progress.

this is not a real address. Do not send anything to this address.

Do not call this number it may be real number I don't know I just used my birthday.

Any donation under ten dollars must add a shipping and handling fee of $5.95 out of USA donations must add a shipping and handling fee of $1.95 no matter what. The previous said fee is applicable to all donators (even out of country ones) except those who live in the state of Florida, USA because my Nana lives there and I love my Nana.

The kiss was quick and sweet. Scott was a way better kisser than Duncan, which wasn't saying much. Kissing Duncan was like kissing something that you don't want to kiss, like a cactus maybe. This was the start of a wonderful relationship.

Thank you faithful reviewers I shall miss you all. It has been a nice time writing this story. I am now going to concentrate on the therapy sagas. Which currently has only three chapters. Then onto to make a wish then when that's finished I will finish the dance then I will make the sequel to humor me. that is my schedule. Good Bye. I get to go stare at Chris Evans this Saturday. Yea!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. I know I said that I wasn't going to do another chapter, but Book Junkie reminded me that I had forgotten to tell y'all who it was in Jean's dream. So here's a little Epilogue about who it is. Lets see who knew who it was all along.

DC: I do not own any recognizable characters and or plots. Please continue to read any way.

Just Perfect

Epilogue

It's been 1 year since that fateful night at the dance. Jean and Scott had been going out since then to no one's surprise. It was difficult to have some alone time because of Logan but they had some and were always grateful when they had it. They had been getting a considerable amount more since Alex had joined. Logan spent most of his time watching him. It has also been a year since Jean had been haunted from her mystery guy in her dream.

She was sitting on a balcony relaxing in chase lounge. The wind was softly blowing. Her hair was flowing with the breeze along with the leaves with the trees. Suddenly someone gently placed their hands over Jean's eyes and said, "Guess Who?"

"Would it be my wonderful husband?" Jean asked with a smile on her face.

"No fair you cheated," he said playfully. Jean got up and went to her husband's arms. She stared into those blue eyes. They seemed even bluer than a year ago. She knew what was coming next. He was leaning in to kiss her. Their faces were an inch apart again. Jean awoke suddenly.

"GET BACK HERE ALEX!" yelled a very angry Kurt. Jean had been sleeping in one of the many spare-sitting areas of the vast mansion.

"TRY AND CATCH ME IF YOU CAN FUZZY!" Alex called back.

"GIVE ME BACK CARL!" Kurt yelled to him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME FUZZY!" Alex yelled locking himself in the library.

"DAMN YOU ALEX! GIVE ME BACK CARL OR I'LL 'PORT YOU AS FAR AS I CAN GO 6 TIMES AND LEAVE YOU THERE!" threatened Kurt. Kurt would have teleported in but he didn't want to do it blind. He tried it once and got stuck in a wall until Kitty found him and fazed him out of it. He then had to be her food tester for a week. His stomach was still suffering from those 18 batches of muffins.

"Ok Fuzzy. I'm done with your precious Carl. He's sleeping with his friends on one of the book shelves good luck!" Alex said taunting him.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ALEX!" Kurt yelled at him as he walked away. "What am I going to do? What if Evan finds it? What if Jamie finds it? Or worse, What if Logan finds it? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled locking himself in the library. Jean emerged from her hiding place in the hall to find Kitty.

"Kitty, Who's Carl?" Jean asked her.

"Carl? Isn't that Kurt's Journal or something?" she asked back.

"He named his journal?" Jean said with a strange look on her face.

"It's Kurt what did you expect?" Kitty said and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Jean," Scott said stepping out of the elevator. He had obviously had been working up a sweat in the danger room. "Do you want to go get something to eat after I change? I'm starving."

"Maybe next time," she answered a very disappointed Scott. "I just had this dream that I hadn't had in a while and I need to think about it."

"Yeah I know I felt it through our bond. I think I can help you. Follow me," he said leading her to his room. When they got there, Scott went to his dresser and pulled out a black and white photo and handed it to Jean. "Is this your guy?"

"Scott how did you? Who is? How come you never told me?" she said trying to ask about an hours worth of questions in the span of 30 seconds.

"He gave it to me. I wonder how long it would have taken you to figure it out. That's a picture of my dad when he was dating my mom," Scott said answering all of her questions.

"Your dad?" she said having that same look of confusion on her face when she asked Kitty about Carl.

"I've seen your dream through the bond Jean. I understand it since we started dating. You're sitting on a balcony of house you've never been in. Maybe it was just your subconscious telling you that that's what you wanted," he said.

"You know Slim? For once, I think you might be right," she said kissing him. They were in their own little world intertwined in each other. They had many many moments like that in the many years a head.

The sugary sweet ending to my first fic, I was thinking of continuing it but all good things must come to an end and I didn't want this to keep going on and getting dragged out and people getting sick of how long that this was going on for. That's my reason and I'm sticking to it.

Please review and read my other stories. I would really appreciate it. If you liked this story you will like all my others trust me. Well maybe not To Make a Wish. That one doesn't have the jott chapter in it yet. That's next week's update. If you're looking for something more dark I suggest that you read the Aftermath (my story). It's very dark.

Until next story or the sequel to this (I don't know so don't go getting mad when it doesn't ever turn up!).

Still very insane

Marvlix


	9. In Your Arms

This chapter is for Stray Phoenix, my insane friend who is the best jott writer on FanFic. She rules. So go leave her a review, but not before me because I have feelings to ya know!

If you think I own the X-men then you should go seek mental help as soon as possible.

Chapter Whatever of Just Perfect: In your arms

The huge mansion that was usually filled with many boisterous and obnoxious students was eerily quiet and still. All the lights were out except for downstairs, where the only light was that coming from the crackling fire. The shadows were dancing on the walls as if playing a game for the only two people in the room.

On either side of the fireplace were two long windows. The scene outside was picture perfect. The snow was gently falling on the already deep snow outside. Everything was still, cold and frozen in time, except for the two people who were inside on the infamous couch.

This couch was well known for bringing people together. Like when the first time when Remy found out he could generate a thin kinetic field of energy allowing him to touch Rogue. Then there was the time when Logan first asked Storm out but who could forget the time when the couch played host to Kitty and Bobby's first kiss. Soon the couch would again use its magic powers.

Jean Grey sat on the couch in her boyfriend's lap using his shoulder as a pillow. Scott had his arms around her tight underneath the thick blanket that seemed to keep the both of them together. The moment was a long time coming.

"Jean," Scott whispered softly he wasn't sure if she was awake or not and didn't want to wake her if she was.

"Yeah," she answered weakly not moving from her comfortable spot.

"Can we talk?" he asked her nervously. Jean shifted her position and was now sitting up concerned.

"Sure what about?" she asked him.

"Us," he answered her.

"I was afraid of that," she told him.

"I love you so much," he said putting his hand gently on her face. "but I think that I."

"You think that we should break up for the good of the team," she finished for him.

"No no," he said gently but firm. "I want to do just the opposite." He looked into her emerald green eyes. Well he couldn't tell that they were green, but Logan had described her to him when he was blind.

"There ain't nothin' greener than Jeannie's eyes Cyke," Logan said. Scott easily believed him because he didn't have much choice.

"What about her hair?" Scott asked Logan almost 11 years ago.

"It's really long and wavy. It's more red than blood," he said. "It'll make the rest of the world look pink when ya get yer new glasses they're made out of ruby quartz."

"But I thought that there was nothing redder that Ruby quartz?" Scott asked still confused.

"So did I. So did I," he said and they were both silence for a while. "I guess the best way to describe her would be to say that she's an angel."

Scott looked back into Jean's eyes. Logan had been right. When he looked at Jean the rest of the world looked dull. Her smile lit up his life. The fire was making Jean's hair look like fire.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked him.

"Because you are so beautiful," he said to her kissing her like he so often did. "You are my life Jean and I don't ever want to be without you."

"Why are you doing this then?" she asked him. She soon found herself fighting back tears for the first time in a while.

"I want you to be with me always. No matter where we go. I have something for you," he said rummaging in his pocket.

"Scott you didn't have to," she said still fighting the tears, which was becoming more and more difficult.

"Yes I did," he said handing her the velvet box. "Just say yes."

Jean took the box shaking. Slowly she opened it. In the box was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen. It was an 18 carrot gold. The pendant was a phoenix on the back there was an inscription. It said, "You are my phoenix. No matter what happens you are the hope that rises from the ashes." "Oh Scott," she said breathlessly. "Yes whatever it is my answer is yes!" Jean stopped fighting her tears and fell back into his arms and stayed there.

"Do you want to know what you're saying yes to?" he asked her smiling.

"I probably should care but I don't because I don't care as long as I'm with you," she said looking up at him again.

"Guess," he told her.

"Do I get a clue," she asked him playfully.

"Big Day," he said to her.

"Are you serious?" she asked him propping her self up by pushing up on the couch so that she could search for his eyes hidden somewhere in his glasses.

"You do know who you're talking to right, Mr. Serious no fun leader?" he asked her.

"I love you," she said before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," he said.

"No. I'd rather stay here, in your arms," she said to him returning to her first position of using his shoulder as a pillow.

Well there you go. Guess this story isn't as done as everyone thought it was.

Next time:

You're getting **what**?


	10. How To Get What You Want

Jean Grey was pacing in her room. She looked like she was about to burst if she didn't tell anyone soon. Jean was excellent at keeping everyone else's secrets but was horrible at keeping her own. Her fiancé laid on his bed smiling at her and laughing to himself.

"And what Mr. Summers is so funny?" she asked him.

"You are," he stated simply.

"You think so?" she said getting annoyed.

"Extremely," he said getting up and putting his strong masculine arms around her. Scott loved the way that she just fit in his arms. Almost like they were made for each other.

"Oh really," she said a lot less hostile.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"True she said," becoming less and less resilient to him.

"You're so tense. Why don't you let me see if I can fix that?" he offered whispering in her ear.

"Sounds fun," she said playfully. Scott picked Jean up and held her in his arms. He went over to his bed and sat her down in between his legs her back to him. He gently began to rub her shoulders trying to get her to relax. "Hmmm," that feels so good."

"Glad you approve," he said. He then resumed to kissing her neck like before and moved his hands to her abdomen and began to rub her stomach. Then he proceeded to unbutton the last few buttons on her shirt and continued the rubbing of her stomach. Scott, getting ever bolder, then slowly took off her shirt. Jean didn't seem to mind where this was going.

Jean was taken by surprise when Scott quickly turned her around and kissed extremely hard, long, and passionately. Jean responded quickly and involved herself in the kiss. She rapped her arms around his neck and her fingers intertwined within his hair. Scott then laid Jean on her back.

"Scott there's something that I need to tell you," she said after the kiss.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait," Scott said and kissed her again.

"No it can't," she said.

"Just a little longer," Scott said and he resumed kissing her passionately. He hoped that he would get her mind off what she wanted to say. In an attempt to increase his arsenal of procrastinating tools he asked Jean to rearrange the molecules of his shirt and put it on the floor. Jean obliged which was her first mistake because now his very defined abdomen was now visible and now all the female readers are now drooling. But Scott had taken off her shirt too showing off her body that looked like it had no fat at all and defined feminine stomach as well. They were still on equal battle ground and Jean knew it.

"Scott this is serious," Jean implored.

"How serious?" he asked. "Magneto serious or Toad serious.

"You did not just ask me to rate the seriousness of what I need to tell you on our enemies!" Jean said aggravated.

"I'm sorry when you've been fighting evil so long it kind of switches your perspective a little," he said. He began to kiss her neck again and rub her stomach again moving lower and lower.

"Scott stop this is Apocalypse serious," she said getting very agitated.

"I am serious Jean. I'm serious about you," he said looking into her eyes. How he wished that he could see her in her natural beauty instead of in shades of red.

"I am too Scott but this is really important," she said. Scott began to play with her bra strap. "Scott pay attention!"

"I am paying attention to your very amazing body," he said and kissed her again.

"Stop distracting me," she said not all that assertive.

"You know you love it when I distract you and you definitely know I love it when you distract me, especially during training sessions in that tight spandex uniform and your body is wet with sweat," he said kissing her in between every other word.

"So that's why you have Logan give us all of those partner training sessions," she said this time kissing him as hard as humanly possible.

"I love you like that," he said. He then tried to do her one up and tried to kiss her even harder than she did.

"So is this turning into some kind of contest?" she asked.

"Yeah whoever wins gets what they want," he said.

"Sounds interesting," she said. She kissed him getting close to him as she could so that he could feel her and hold her. Scott quickly caught on and moved his arms around her. His hands found the back of her bra and undid it taking it off. Jean broke apart quickly. "I promised our parents that we would go up to there house for this weekend starting tonight."

"What? We're about to have sex and you bring your parents into this?" he said shocked and jumped bck to the edge of the bed.

"And I might be pregnant," she said. He fell off the bed.

"And I think the Professor knows," she said.

"That we're having sex, getting married, or that you might be pregnant?" he asked

"All of them," she said. "Logan too."

Scott was speechless. Either that or he passed out.

Sorry for lack of update. Review please.


	11. Dinner in Hell Opps I mean the Greys

Chapter 11

Dinner in hell, I mean the Grey's

The car ride to Anna-Dale on the Hudson was a long and quiet ride. Scott was still upset that Jean had tricked him into getting him to go to her parents, and soon to be his parents, house. Jean was still furious because Scott had finally started comparing their problems to their enemies.

"Scott this isn't going to be as hard and miserable as you think it is," Jean said finally breaking the silence.

"Jean, what kind of person tells their husband that they're going to go to their inlaws, that they're pregnant, and Storm, the Professor, and Logan already know!" Scott said agitated.

"Well if you would listen to me instead of having a one track mind all the time! There more to life than just sex you know!" she yelled at him angrily. The car was silent for the rest of the ride.

At the In Laws

"No that is not my sisters car, she wouldn't dare invite my sister and me at the same time. Oh I absolutely hate my sister. I can't believe my mother!" Jean whispered in spite.

"You know you're really cute when you're angry," Scott said. "They probably don't know we're hear yet. We can just turn back now, call them up say you're sick, and then hope to have a quiet even without any interruptions."

"No way! My mother brought my sister into this! There's no way I'm letting her play up the favorite child without a fight!" Jean said and rang the doorbell.

"Why couldn't it be Jean's parents on that plane that day instead of mine. Wait no maybe Sara would have powers instead. Bad image. Bade image," Scott thought to himself.

"Heard that," Jean sent over their link.

"Damn."

"Jean how wonderful to see you," Sara greeted her with an obviously forced smile and a hug. "Steve, how are you."

"It's Scott Sara," Jean said stepping inside.

"Just fine. You look lovely like always," Scott said.

"Thank you," she said in an inhumanly sweet voice.

"Jean," said her fathers kind and warm voice, "You're just in time for dinner."

"Hi daddy," she said hugging her dad. To be honest Jean didn't like anyone in her family that much, but if she had to choose, she would definitely choose her father over her mother and sister.

"Scott," he said shaking his hand heartedly.

"Mr. Grey," Scott said.

"Oh Jean you're finally here," her mother said. "Now we can finally eat."

"Aunt Phyllis, Uncle Roy, Cousin Roger? Mom how many people did you invite?" Jean asked.

"Oh just a few sweet heart," Her mom said.

"Mom the whole entire family is not a few!" Jean said temper rising when she entered the dining room.

"Oh don't over exaggerate, Jean! How many times do we get the whole family together for one nice meal?" her mother asked her.

"Seven," Jean said. "And there isn't a time where nothing gets broken or someone drop kicks someone into next week."

"Maybe this wont be so bad after all," Scott thought to himself.

"I heard that and yes it will!" Jean sent back to him.

"You two sit down while I go bring in the food," Mrs. Grey said.

"Don't be silly mom. I'll do it. I can do it so much faster. Wait maybe you don't want me to do it because you still haven't told everyone of what I am. Are you that ashamed to have a mutant in the family?" she whispered to her mother grinning. She knew she hit a cord.

"Be quiet Jean and sit down," her mother said dangerously.

"Come on Scott. The sooner we start this the sooner it's over," she said pulling him by the collar.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Scott and Jean spent most of the time making fun of Sara with her favorite cousin Brian. Brain was the same age as Jean and also hated Jean's sister. Everything was fine until some people started drinking to much wine.

"Well I'll go clear the table and bring in dessert," Mrs. Grey said playing the role of the perfect host. Once everyone was served and through their first serving Sara stood up.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," she said smiling.

"Oh no, she is not steeling the spot light from me again!" Jean said.

"Jean don't do anything stupid," Scott said to himself.

"I **heard** that!" she yelled in his head.

"I need to stop thinking," he thought again.

"Mark and I are getting married," she said holding out her hand so that everyone could admire her oversized ring.

"Well big sister good for you but you're not the only one who has a bit of good news to share," Jean said standing up.

"This is going to end badly isn't it," Scott said to Brian.

"You have no idea," Brian answered him.

"Well everybody, Sara's news is certainty unexpected," she said forcing a smile down Sara's way. "Scott and I are getting married, and we're having a baby." Jean was having the best time of her life. She only wished that she had a camera to capture the look on Elaine Grey's face. The look of pure horror on her face was the greatest gift her mother could ever give Jean.

"Well that is certainly unexpected news," Mrs. Grey said.

"Congratulations," Brian said trying to break the tension. He hugged Jean and shook Scott's hand.

"Well why don't I clean up and then we can go sit in the great room and chat," she said.

"No wait mom I'll do it after all can do it in a fraction of the time," Jean repeated.

"Don't be silly Jean. I'll do it. It's been so long since you've been with your family since you're always at school," her mother said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I am always at school, with my **real** family. You see everybody, mommy dearest hasn't been telling everybody the whole truth. Yes, I am going to an extraordinary school with exemplary teachers, and a very **very** different curriculum. No, it's not a school for kids with perfect GPA's. It's a school for people with special gifts. I go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in West Chester, NY. I am now a teacher there and so is Scott. And no we didn't' have to go through college to teach because you don't have to to teach at this school. All you have to do is complete you high school education, and show control over gifts. If you haven't figured it out yet. I am a mutant at Xavier's and I have been for the last 11 years. So here's to you mom the greatest liar and the worst mother that ever lived!" Jean said downing her wine glass. Everyone stared at her.

"I knew there's a reason I always liked her," Brian said.

"You're shouting everyone," Jean said.

"Huh?" Roger said.

"I'm telepathic and I'm telekinetic. Not like you would know that because of mommy dearest," Jean said. "Come on Scott let's go."

As Jean walked out of her family's house she could have swear she heard over all the commotion of thoughts the same warm and caring voice that she had heard since she was little.

"Good Girl," her father said.

Well my fans one story down another three to go. Since I have no School because I have no midterms I thought that I would update everything so I hope you like. Bye!

Oh yeah the disclaimer. I own nada, zip, zero and zilch.


	12. What I Told Them

Just Perfect

Chapter 12: What I Told Them

TO: night soon not forgotten

_Jean,_

_Good job at getting under Aunt Elaine's Skin, It will soon not be forgotten. Even though your intentions might have been to spite your mother and upstage your sister, I still enjoyed the nights entertainment. Congrats on both accounts and I hope to be invited to the wedding and the baby's baptism. I just hope that the baby doesn't end up destroying the world. You're powers are bad enough but combined with Scott's Oiy vey! _

_Love ya,_

_Brian_

TO: night soon not forgotten

_Brain,_

_Well at least someone enjoyed my little surprise. Either way, I doubt I'm ever coming to another family reunion again. Don't worry you'll be invited, but I think that I wont be inviting mommy dearest. I haven't told Logan yet, or anyone else for that matter. I just hope that Scott survives. Thanks for not telling anyone our secret. And don't worry, we'll give you two weeks notice if our child ends up destroying the world._

_Love,_

_Jean_

"She said what?" Logan asked enraged. Logan, by far the most protective teacher at the institute, never liked Elaine Grey. He thought her an insensitive old bag not good enough to have a daughter as wonderful as Jean was.

"She basically said, well thought, that she wished that I had never been born and was thoroughly ashamed of me," Jean told her "father." Jean was never close with her real parents and found that she counted Logan as more of her father than her own. Though after what she recently picked up from the previous night, she had a new found respect for her father.

"why I ought to go right back there and show her how wrong she is!" Logan said heading for the door.

"Logan don't" Jean implored pulling his arm. No matter how much she hated her mother she did not want her murdered.

"Fine, but next time she ain't gonna be so lucky," Logan said.

"Jean I am very proud of you for standing up to your mother and telling your family the truth, even though you didn't do it under the best of judgment," Professor Xavier, her mentor, told her. "I believe that now your family will come to understand you a bit more."

"I doubt it," Jean said angered.

"Just out of curiosity Jeannie," Logan said. "What did you tell her?"

"Um," Jean said getting nervous.

"Jean," the Professor said raising an eyebrow.

"Um, don't you think that it's up to Jean to tell you. I mean she's just been through a lot. Her family knows and she thinks that hey want nothing to do with her anymore," Scott said stepping in to defend Jean.

"It's ok, Scott," Jean said leaving the protection of his arms. "I think that this is better to discuss over dinner with everyone else."

"Hey everybody! Like Gambit and Rogue just like totally finished serving dinner," Kitty said excitedly.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Jean asked.

"Maybe," she said trying to be innocent but failing absolutely miserably.

"Of course," Scott said annoyed.

"Well then let's go," Logan said trying to figure out what was wrong with Jean.

Dinner, which was expertly prepared by two of the most unlikely people, Gambit and Rogue, looked absolutely amazing and would make even Elaine Grey's family dinners look mediocre compared to it.. Actually it was amazing that they hadn't killed each other in the process! Gambit, who was very charming and flirtatious, was constantly trying to get Rogue to go out with him ever since he got here. In fact he was so sure of himself that he could get her to go out with him, he bet Scott that he could get Rogue to say yes, before he even got the nerves to even ask Jean to marry him, let alone say yes. So much for that.

As every quickly filled in the large dinning room. Filling their plates with the variety of food set in front of them. There was an excellently prepared roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, dinner rolls, steamed broccoli in a light cheese sauce, fresh salad, and, Gambit's favorite, Jambalaya.

After a half an hour of a peaceful dinner and light conversation, Jean thought that she was home free. But, of course, Kitty would have none of that.

"So like what happened last night you guys," Kitty asked Jean and Scott who were at the other end of the table sitting next to Logan, and Storm.

"Oh nothing just the usual family war nothing special," Jean said as casual and calm as she could be.

"Then like why were Logan and the Professor like acting so like worried," she said.

"Oh come on you guys ve haven't had a good Grey family fight story in a long time," Kurt said.

"They're always the same why would you want to here yet another one?" Jean asked.

"Because, y'all are actin' jumpier than a two year old in a candy store," Rogue said.

"I foolishly went to my parents place to dinner. She lied to me and invited the whole family and I got totally pissed off at her. So then perfect older sister Sara, announces that she's getting married and my mother practically starts crying and acting like the perfect mother should be and ignores the 'problem' child. So then, I say that I have something to announce and tell her that Scott and I are getting married also, (numerous people dropped their silver ware and looked at each other.) me, being as competitive as I am, had to top my sister and say that I was pregnant. (everyone spat out their drinks.) Then my mother, tried to make everyone forget about it by saying that everyone should go sit in the other room and that she would clean up dinner. So then I told her don't be silly cause I can do it almost ten times quicker, which is saying something considering she invited all 32 members of our entire, family. But then she said nonsense and that since I was barely here should relax and socialize with my cousins and the rest of my family. So then, getting more angry, decided to tell everyone about this place and that I, Scott, and our baby were mutants." Jean took a long breath after reciting the story of last night.

"Can we go back to the part where you said you were getting married?" Kitty said.

"How about the part where she said she was pregnant," Logan said obviously angry.

"Well as long as we're confessing things I think that I would like to say that we didn't' make this meal. We ordered it from the new extremely fancy place down town," Gambit said.

"Trust me Gambit, nobody's going to care that you and Rogue didn't really make this meal. They'll be to busy watching Logan kill me," Scott said.

"You got that right, bub," Logan said claws unsheathed.

"Logan!" Storm yelled standing up.

"I warned you," Logan said walking towards Scott.

"Logan STOP!" Professor Xavier said.

"Not gonna happen Chuck," Logan said.

"YES IT IS! NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jean yelled and the whole place shook. The perfectly laid table now laid in a ruin of broken glass and spilled food and drinks. Vases, curtains, and paintings laid strew all over the floor.

"No way Jeannie!" Logan yelled back.

"Charles do something!" Storm implored.

"Kurt have take them to the Danger Room where they can settle it without destroying or endangering anyone or anything else," the Professor mentally ordered him.

"Yes sir," Kurt answered and did as he was told.

In a puff of smoke, Logan and Jean were gone from the room. In a fight that would go down in the history of the school, X-men, and their relationship as "father and daughter."

Yes a cliff hanger! I love cliff hangers, just not when I'm the one reading them. I was going to put the fight in this chapter, but I didn't want it to be to long. I now have my own computer and can write a lot more which means, hopefully, more updates. Yes!

Even better news than a new computer, my letter got answered by nick in the UNCANNY X-MEN letters page! He rules but now I have to go get another comic book to get my question answered. Hopefully I don't get hooked on that book too. Grey's End was amazing and I think Wand'ring Starchild will be too. Scott seriously needs to get his but in gear! My friend now owes my 5 dollars. She said she'd give me 5 dollars if my letter got published and it did so Seer, when you read this, you better remember my 5 dollars of I'll come after you and your pretty little dog too, if you had one. Oh well. Until next update.


	13. Father and Daughter

Just Perfect

Chapter 13: Father and Daughter

The smoke vanished. All that was left was a group of people in a destroyed dining room. They were missing two people.

Jean Grey was never quite normal aside from the fact that she was a mutant. She was taller than average for her age, she had amazingly red hair, and everything she attempted was either a complete success or a total and udder failure. With her there was never any in between. It was like that even with her family. She either liked them or she hated them and vice versa. With her love life, she either was walking on air or in a living hell. With her new family it was either calm or it was constant fighting.

Logan has been running ever since he could remember. Which isn't saying much considering he can't even trust his own memories. For him things always came out of the blue and sudden. Like with his clone/daughter X23, but before her there was Jean his other 'daughter.' Jean was the first good thing in his life in a long time. His memories with her he could trust. Jean represented the opposite of him. She had a chance of having good things happening to her unlike him he normally had nothing. With the exceptions of the institute and Jean it seemed his life was continuous sorrow, sadness and rage.

This is why everyone found it shocking that Logan and Jean would be so angry at each other. You would think that he would be happy for Jean finally finding love strong enough to be able to get married, to have a life together. This scared Logan half to death. He didn't want to except that Jean, his partner in crime, his teammate, his "daughter," to grow up. This sudden realization was bothering him. To make things worse, she was pregnant. It wasn't as if he was angry. It, like everything else just came on so sudden without warning. He wasn't entirely mad at Scott. It just seemed like he was taking Jean away from him.

The two of them were in the Danger Room now. Nothing could hold them back. It would be the first serious fight in a long time between them. Neither could remember a time when they were this furious at one another. Each was certain that they would never forget this time.

"Don't make me do it Jeannie," Logan said walking towards her. He was angry which I think I've stated about a million times before but what the hey lets say it again so we can all get it out of our systems. He was angry. Now that we all understand that we can move on.

"Why are you mad at him?" Jean asked enraged. Her and Scott had been dating for a long time now and could not remember him once being this mad at Scott or her. Hell he wasn't even this mad when Kitty dated Lance, an evil bad guy who is a piece of slime, she's much better off with Piotr. Which by the way in X-men Legends II there's this whole thing when Kitty gets mad at Piotr because everyone thinks he likes the Scarlet Witch now and she finds out and she's mad and it's just hilarious. It's worth renting/buying the tape just for that. Oh and like the best part is that Emma gets kidnapped. I know but I think you have to go save her. I'm not sure because the tape had to go back before I got that far. Just not having to listen to her obnoxious (hey by the way did you know that that's how you spell obnoxious? I've been spelling it with an a and a c for all of these years. Ah the power of auto-correct) voice anymore. The second best part is when Juggernaut starts hitting on Jean INFRONT of Scott. Oh hilarious ok back to the story. Sorry the ADD kicked in. I just had this big bowl of fudge ripple ice-cream, yum ice-cream.

"You know why Jeannie," Logan said. At this time Scott was teleported in and Logan went right after him.

"No I don't and I'd appreciate that you'd not kill my future husband and the father of my baby," Jean yelled at him putting up a TK wall between the two of them. "Do you think that we're just getting married because I'm pregnant, well we're not! He proposed to me two months before that Logan. Two months." Just then Jean fell unconscious.

"Good now I don't have to do this in front of her eyes. Thanks Charles," Logan said. He went after Scott but stopped when he realized that he was still holding the now unconscious Jean. "Step away from her you coward," Logan growled.

"NO," Scott said unwavering.

"What did you say to me you snot nosed punk," Logan said to him. (Is it me or does Logan call him that a lot in the early days of UXM)

"No," Scott said again.

"Let me tell you something," Logan said, but stopped when Jean started glow. Her body levitated up in the air. She did not say a word. Her future actions would be more than enough to say that she had gone into a power overload. With a flick of her hand Logan was sent flying into the opposite wall with such force that he went right through the stronger than the strongest steel walls. She followed after him along with everyone else to make sure that she wouldn't hurt him. When she got there she began to speak.

"How dare you try to run my life. I love this man and he loves me. Through our love we created a child, a mutant, and they will fight for our cause, your cause. Scott has brought me nothing but hope, love and happiness. Something that I seldom had! How could you deny me this chance especially with what I've been through! I thought that you would be happy for me," Jean said. Her voice was different. It wasn't it's calm confident voice that everyone was so used to. It was cold harsh and full of malice (I think that that's my new favorite evil word.). Logan was again flung through the control room glass. Logan's heeling factor was for some reason failing. It was like he didn't want to heal like he just wanted to die.

"Jean Stop!" the Professor yelled to her. "You're going to kill him!" This seemed to have absolutely no effect on her whatsoever. "You could be endangering your baby!" Jean stopped almost immediately. She went down to the floor, wobbled for a second, and then fell down into Scott who caught her. "Scott, take her to the med lab, Kurt, Gambit, Alex, and Hank take Logan to the med lab. Once Logan is hooked up to a monitor in a bed immediately tend to Jean are we understood. Good now go on."

Yes a quicker update. I hope you like now here are some thought provoking questions for you to consider.

What was the significance of this fight between the father and daughter?

Why would they even fight each other if both have great respect for the other?

Analyze the new found tension between the father daughter and the future in law and formulate a logical reason why this tension occurred.

Why haven't you stopped listening to all of the crap that I'm asking you and reviewed yet? GO PRESS THE BUTTON OR THE E-VIL PINK PERKY PENGUINE WILL COME AFTER YOU AND YOU WIILL NOT GET A VIRTUAL PUDDING CAKE OR A QUICK UPDATE! MUHAHAHAHA!


	14. How Can You Miss Something You Never Had

Just Perfect

Chapter 14: How Can You Miss Something You Never Had?

The fight had left the mansion I ruins, not cosmetic damage but emotional damage. Logan and Jean had gone at it and both were now on breathing ventilators and still unconscious. Scott had never left Jean's side and Logan had a constant stream of visitors. They were all hoping that they would soon be awake.

"Scott you need to sleep," Hank, their residential doctor told him. Scott looked horrible. Large bags under his eyes and he looked like he barely ate anything.

"I need to be here when she wakes up," Scott told him.

"If you don't start taking care of yourself than you'll be the one in a hospital bed," Logan told him weakly from his bed.

"Logan!" Kitty screamed and threw his arms around his neck in excitement. "You're all right."

"Easy kid. I'm still bruised up pretty bad. How's she doing?" Logan asked looking over to Jean. "It's all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that Logan," the red head said stirring a little. "You're not the one who lost control."

"Jean," Scott said. "You don't know how much I was worried about you."

"I need to speak to you two alone," Hank said to Scott and Jean.

"Can't it wait Doc?" Logan asked him. Hank shook his head in dismay. Well then you better go get 'Ro and tell her to push me out of the room with those gale force winds of her."

"Wont earplugs and very loud music work better?" Scott asked.

"Not with these ears they wont," Logan told them.

"I'll put him in a soundproof telekinetic bubble," Jean said. Everyone agreed that this was the easiest way to do things.

"There's no easy way to say this," Hank said to them looking down at his charts. Logan looked at them wishing that he could know what was going on. He wished that Jean trusted him to enough to have let him hear what Hank was going to tell him. He already had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good news. He just hoped that he was wrong for once. He watched as Hank told them the news. He saw Jean go onto Scott in tears. He was right.

"How," Jean said through sobs. "How could this have happened?"

"Those at home kits aren't always reliable Jean, I'm sorry for your loss," Hank said.

"Hey Darlin," Logan said to Jean. "I don't know what to say. If it wasn't for me than we wouldn't have fought and then you wouldn't have lost the baby."

"We didn't lose the baby Logan," Scott said.

"Then why is she -"

"There never was a baby," Jean said crying. "I was never pregnant."

"I'm sorry Darlin'," Logan said. How could God (coughmecough) be so cruel to her (coughandcoughmycoughreaderscoughcough)? It was something no mother wanted to hear. It was worse than death. It was like getting punched in your stomach and the feeling never goes away.

The days had dragged on for the young soon-to-be-married couple. Jean barely spoke to anyone and Scott tried to go on with normal life. He trained constantly in hopes of forgetting what he lost. It was horrible. Their life was going great and they were going to be parents and that was just ripped away from them.

"We've like just find a way for them to like snap out of it," Kitty said. "Maybe if I cooked something for them?"

"NO!" Everyone screamed who was in the room.

"Like don't have a cow guys," Kitty said a little hurt.

"Vhat ve mean to say is that maybe it is too late for your cooking to bring them back," Kurt said trying to prevent Kitty from baking more muffins.

"Oh if that's it then I'll come up with another idea, then," she said with an evil grin on her face (look for a one shot coming in april hint hint).

"What are we going to do?" Storm said.

I know it's kind of short but I just finished a very long and sad ending to The Aftermath and I wanted something little shorter for this story. I'll keep updating.


	15. Guy Pacts

Just Perfect

Chapter 15: Guy Pacts

It had been 3 month's since Jean's "miscarriage." Her life had taken a turn for the better. Her and Scott had finally settled on a date, December 13th (the night of the couch incident). She had started planning with Kitty, of course. The guest list was really pretty short, well shorter than what was expected.

"Are you guys like totally sure that you're not going to invite any other people?" Kitty asked them looking over the two page list (really when you think about it a two page handwritten list isn't that long).

"Yeah," Jean said confidently. "Scott has no blood family besides Alex and if we let my mother handle the wedding, which we have a greater chance of hell freezing over thawing out, freezing again, thawing out again, freezing over and thawing out again."

"Good point," Kitty said putting the list away in a folder for safe keeping. "So have you decided on colors, cake, flowers, bridesmaids, groomsmen, a theme?"

"Isn't that what you're for?" Scott said.

"No she's here to make sure that we get this all done before December 13th," Jean said. "Oh I don't know. I kind of like the color combination of red and white."

"But wont everything look like a candy cane?" Kitty asked completely confused by Jean's choice of colors.

"But the symbolism behind it isn't a candy cane," Jean told her.

"Oh well what's the symbolism between red and white?" Kitty asked getting annoyed.

"Easy. They're the two colors of my two favorite things," Jean said.

"Red and white? Is someone ordering a whole bunch of candy canes?" Alex asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Would everyone just stop with the candy canes?" Jean asked clearly annoyed.

"Well if it's not a candy cane than what is it?" Scott asked.

"Snow and red's just my favorite color," Jean said.

"Oh," he answer.

"Well know that that's settled?" Kitty said. "We can settle the rest letter."

"Good because we have a training practice!" Scott said.

"What! I don't even get off for planning your wedding!" Kitty yelled.

"I bet he wouldn't even let his own flesh and blood off training practice!" Alex said under his breath but was still heard. Everyone went quiet.

"Nice going you dolt!" Kitty said smacking him in the back of the head. "See what you've done!"

"What did I do?" Alex said.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Jean said. "I need to go with the professor to speak with some funding agency or whatever."

"Hey she gets off and we're still stuck with the over controlling, Russian Cossack!" Alex yelled. It was at this time that Colossus decided to walk down the hallway.

"You know comrade you should really be careful for what you say," Colossus said picking Alex up by the back of his shirt. "It just might get you in more trouble than you bargained for."

"Dually noted," Alex said when he was put down. "Man have I got to be careful of what I'm saying or next thing I know I'll be in a Guillotine like the French during their revolution."

"Hey mon o me," Gambit said. "You mind holding this for Gambit."

"Yeah sure no problem," Alex said and was handed a Kinetically charged deck of cards. "Oh crap." They exploded in his face. "Man you all are worse than Hitler!"

"Zhat's it!" Kurt said teleporting out of nowhere.

"Help!" Alex said. Kurt teleported with Alex outside to above the pool dropped him and teleported away before he hit the water.

"Hey anyone know what happened to Alex?" Logan asked.

"Alex?" Kurt said nervously. "Who is this Alex that you speak of?"

"Elf," Logan said in a very dangerous tone.

"Vhat? I promise that I didn't do anything to hurt him," Kurt said backing away.

"Well than where is he?" Logan asked.

"Right here," Alex said. He dripping wet and obviously mad. "I'm going to ask Storm to dry me out."

"Vhat? He had it coming. I swear!" Kurt said trying to defend himself.

"Why do I feel like all hell is about to break loose?" Logan asked.

"I don't know why you think all hell is about to break loose. Try asking someone else," the Professor said passing by.

"Guys I have some bad news," Jean said walking in.

"Gut bombs have been discontinued?" Kurt asked.

"No," she answered.

"The circus is in town? I don't want to go back to the circus! Somebody save me!" Kurt said running in circles.

"NO!"

"Monkey's are taking over the world and I haven't had time to monkey proof my bunker!" Kurt said.

"NO! would you please let me finish what I was trying to say!" Jean yelled at him.

"Ok."

"My mother's coming and she said that nothing not even the plague is going to stop her," Jean said.

"Oh NO!" Kurt said in a high pitched girly voice.

"Well then I guess that answers you question about all hell breaking loose now doesn't it Logan?" the professor said passing through again.

"Where's Sabertooth when you need him?" Logan said grumpy.

"Well tell me when she comes cause I'm going to be in my bunker when she comes," Kurt said teleporting away.

"I wonder if I can put time in to be off when she's here," Logan said to himself. Just then the doorbell rang. "Damn. Elf she's here!"

_Kurt's Bunker_

"Oops I did it again. I played with you're heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby baby. Oops you think I'm in love. Like I'm sent from ab-uh-ove I'm not that innocent," Alex sang into a hair brush. Just than Kurt teleported in.

"Dude what are you doing in my bunker singing to Britney Spears in a red jumpsuit?" Kurt asked him.

"Dude what are you doing dressed in a plaid mini skirt and knee highs with the same CD in your hands?" Alex asked him.

"Uh Guy Pact?" Kurt suggested.

"Guy Pact." Alex answered and they went on singing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well I know have to go scrub my ears with acid for hearing that song on the radio. But before I go here's the disclaimer. I don't own Britney Spears and her very bad songs cause who would want to? I also don't own X-men, X-men Evolution, X-men Legends, X-men Legends II, Marvel vs. Capcon, Marvel Characters, and or any other combination of X-men/and or Marvel that I forgot to mention. Though I wish I did. That's a useful thing to own.

I hope this chapter was better than the other one. Everyone said that it was sad. Hope you like the happy. If you don't understand my funny that's ok cause most people I know don't. I hope that i didn't offend anybody.


	16. OH NO IT'S THE PLAGUE! I MEAN ELAIN GREY

Just Perfect

Chapter 16:

OH NO! IT'S THE PLAGUE. NO IT'S EVEN WORSE IT'S ELAINE GREY!

"You think you could have given us a little more warnin' Red?" Logan asked Jean obviously angered.

"Well do you think I wanted her to come in the first place? The Professor had to cancel his meeting with new investors because they're interested in meeting someone who has gone through our entire program here at the institute," Jean explained. "Besides my mother called when she was twenty minutes away from the institute.

"I don't see why the Professor just didn't take Cyclops or 'Ro instead," Logan said.

"Change of plans everyone. The investors are going to eat here tonight to discuss business. You all need to be in your best attire and behavior," the Professor said passing through the hallway again.

"Is he crazy?" Logan said. "With Elaine Grey here there's no way we're going to get those new investors."

"I know, but they're rather important apparently," Jean told him.

"Not apparently important, are important," the Professor said passing through again.

"You see," Jean said.

"We're all toast," Logan said. "What's for dinner anyway?"

"I don't know," Jean said.

"We're being catered by the place Remy and Rogue got the food for their night to cook dinner," the Professor said going down the hallway yet again.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Logan asked. Jean just shrugged.

"Because I'm nervous," the Professor answered him going up the hallway

"Why?" Logan asked following the professor with his eyes.

"Because Elaine Grey rang the door bell about fifteen minutes ago and she's still out there and I'm wondering how long it's going to take her to realize that we don't want her here or for her to bust down the door or start screaming attracting many unwanted people," the Professor explained to Logan down the hallway.

"Nobody answered the door yet!" Jean yelled.

"Well if you knew that Elaine Grey was on the other side of the door would you want to open it?" The professor said going up the hallway.

"He's got a point there," Logan said.

"I live in a mental institute," Jean yelled.

"Almost but not quite," the professor said. "You live in a **mutant** institute," the professor called to her going down the hallway which they thought was for the last time.

"Hello mother," Jean said plastering a smile on her face.

"Hello Jean. I'm so glad that you invited us over here for dinner tonight. You have no idea what this means to me and you father," Elaine Grey, more commonly known as the reincarnation of evil under this roof, said putting on an equally fake smile to that of her daughter's.

"Elaine," Logan said passing through and going up the stairs and giving her one his famous death glares.

"Logan," Elaine said as he walked up the stairs and out of sight. "I can't believe they let that wild man live in this house with these impressionable young minds."

"Heard that!" Logan called from his room.

"He always eaves drops," Elaine nagged.

"Um where's dad?" Jean asked looking past her mother.

"Oh he had an important meeting up at the college. You know him always work work work," Elaine said smiling.

"Hey Jean," Scott said from the landing. "I heard Kurt screaming from the attic. Said some thing about the plague or did he say Elain-aye." Jean hit herself on the head with her hand. "Mrs. Grey how very nice to see you."

"You too Scott," she answered back stiffly not taking her eyes off him.

"You could have warned me that your mother was coming," Scott said after Elaine went into the other room.

"I would have liked some warning too. She called me when she was twenty minutes away from the institute. What was I supposed to do? Tell her to turn back on the hour and a half drive to Annandale-on-the-Hudson?" Jean hissed back.

"YES!" everyone yelled who happened to be in the room at the time including the professor who passed on the same path again for the seventh time this chapter. Yes, I counted.

"Jean," Elaine called from the other room.

"Coming mother," Jean said. "I want you all to be nice. Got that," she said threatening each and every single one of them.

"Or you'll do what?" Alex asked clearly daring her.

"Or I'll use you for every single one of my training sessions for the next six months as a moving target," Jean said in dangerous tone.

"Jean," Elaine called again.

"I'm coming!" Jean yelled back. "Now listen we have investors coming. Be nice to her so that she'll be nice to them and maybe if we're nice than she'll get freaked out and will never come back here again." She left for the formal living room to go and talk with her mother.

"Doubt it," Logan said.

"Heard that!" Jean yelled in his mind.

"I hate it when she does that," Logan grumbled.

"Heard that, too," she sent again.

"Man have I got to stop thinking too loudly," he said.

_**Dinner Time**_

Before everyone had known it the interested investors had come to the Institute. Luckily for them Elaine had been in the guest room at the time. Everyone was dressed in semi-formal attire.

Kitty was in light pink dress that went down to her knees and had a white jacket over top of it and sat next to Piotr who was wearing all guys wear when they're told to dress up, a button down shirt and a nice jacket.

Storm was wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress that had long loose sleeves and came down to the knee she was shocked to see Logan in something other than a muscle tee and ripped jeans. He was actually wearing a pair of no ripped jeans and a nice jacket over his usual black muscle shirt.

Rogue looked awesome in a black dress that had a scoop neck and semi-tight sleeves the length of the dress was between the knee and the ankle and came in with Gambit who was in black jeans and a white button down shirt with a few buttons undone at the top because he's just a sexy Cajun.

Scott was talking to Jean's mother (The poor guy I mean how much more am I going to put him through? First Logan than Elaine than "losing" a baby than Elaine again. I mean come on. How much more can I put him through?) Jean was a deep blue dress that had a deep plunging v-neck and no sleeves the skirt reached down to just above her knees and wore black boots that came up a few inches below her dress. She sat on the right of the professor.

The only people left who have not been described are the Professor and Elaine. You can either review and ask, imagine yourself, or have this weird problem turn inside you until you ask and or buy an imagination. Honestly I think the first one is your best option but that's just me but since when do you all listen to me?

Jean brought out the food with her abilities to further showcase how mutants learn to control and expand their mutant abilities. There was applause from the guests with the exception of Elaine, of course because she's an old hag.

"Now Miss Grey," the one curious investor said, I'll call him Bob. "How have your experiences been her at the institute?"

"There have been good and bad, but that can be expected with any school now can it?" Jean answered simply.

"Yes. Could you enlighten us with some?" he asked her.

"No problem sir," Jean said. "When I came here and I went to a normal high school. Had great friends and was very involved. There was really no restrictions. We could basically be involved with any clubs or sports at school. It helped that I had my friends here at the institute and we were close. I don't know what I would have done without this place."

"Thank you Miss Grey," Carl said.

"You're welcome sir," Jean responded.

"What are some of the things they're taught here at the institute?" the second man said who we will know as Billie Joe Smith.

"We teach them as much as we can. After they finish High School, or before if they want, we will start teaching some of the things they do not learn in High School. However long they stay, though, they will have to log at least five hours of training a week. This helps minimize the risk of losing control of their powers," the professor told the curious investor.

"Very well. We do not need another catastrophe like the time the Bayville Gym was destroyed," Carl said.

"That is quite a lovely engagement ring," Carl's wife lets call her Mary Sue asked Jean. "Who's the lucky man?"

"He's the guy with the red shades sitting three chairs down," Jean said smiling down at him.

"Jean, honey, you two are obviously to young to get married. Why don't you just do yourselves a favor. Call off this wedding!" Elaine Grey said not wanting to go unheard.

"Mother for the last time, I forbid you to walk into my love life and try to tell me what to do!" Jean said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Excuse me young lady, but you will not tell me what to do and not do," Elaine Grey told her.

"Fine," Jean told her. "Just as long as that goes both ways."

"And why do I have to give more to have your respect when I've already given so much?" Elaine Grey said trying to push her daughter's buttons.

"The only thing you've ever given me is a place here at the institute when I became a blemish on the family name! If it weren't for you I would not have met Scott! If you want someone to blame, blame yourself!" Jean yelled at her mother and left the table.

"That child is so stubborn! I tried to tell Jonathon to take her out, but he never listens. That's probably where she gets it from," Elaine said trying to look like the innocent victim.

"Um Professor, I think I'll go look after Jean," Scott said.

"Very well Scott. Do tell me if you notice anything unusual," the Professor said.

"Yes Sir," Scott said and left.

"I never liked you," Elaine Grey said across to Logan.

"Trust me Darlin' the feelin's mutual," Logan said back to her giving her an equally threatening glare.

"What have I ever done to you?" Elaine asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," Logan said.

"You corrupted my little girl" Elaine accused him.

"I ain't done nothing to Jeannie," Logan said not raising his voice.

"Yeah right. I seen the way you act. Jean never used to talk back to me. She was a good daughter. She was a perfectly normal little girl," Elaine Grey said.

"You treated her like she was a trained monkey!" Logan yelled. "You know what? I'm just sick of you! I'm going. Comin' 'Ro?" Logan asked her.

"I don't see why not. Let me just change real quick," Ororo told him. She left the room.

"Can I-"Gambit was a bout to say but Rogue kicked him hard under the table and he didn't say another word. Though Kitty and Piotr left along with most of the younger mutants. Gambit gave Rogue his puppy dog eyes. "All right now we can go," Rogue said giving in. Remy jumped up excitedly and grabbed her covered arm.

"Come on Alex," Kurt said. "Let's go."

"Why?"

"I don't know? Everybody else is doing it," Kurt said.

"To the bunker?" Alex asked.

"To the bunker!" Kurt said and they were both gone in a puff of smoke.

"Well that went better than I expected," the Professor said cheerfully.

Um well that's about it. I like to try to update as much as I can. It's a very hard time for me right now. I will give you a hint to what's coming up in my anniversary year. Think back to the Dance and Jean's vision and how I said there was going to be a coughcoughsequalcoughcough! Well if that wasn't insinuating enough I don't know what is. There's only three more chapters until the finale aka wedding! Well until then!


	17. The Perfect Ending

Just Perfect

Chapter 17: The Perfect Ending

After many months of relentless planning the day had finally come. The Grey Summers Wedding. Kitty had made it seem that it would be the event of the century. She practically had no budget. So of course she would go all out. That made it hard on Jean because she had to make sure that Kitty didn't get out of hand which was practically happening every three seconds.

The guests were arriving gradually and they were greeted by Alex and Kurt wearing his image inducer of course, and of course with those two as head ushers things were going to get crazy. Like when Kurt had mistaken Jean's great aunt Marie as a man and Alex had been chased up a tree by Aunt Sally's dog, Princess the Yorkshire Terrier.

This brought us to the main event. Jean was in her room putting on the finishing touches. Storm was brushing her hair even though Jean insisted that she could do it herself. Jean's hair was left in loose curls she was keeping it very natural. She learned from her cousin's marrage that going overboard was a big mistake. Let's just say that there were more buttons, bow, ruffles, and lace on the bridesmaids dresses than humanly possible. None of the bridesmaids had forgiven her.

"How are you feeling?" Storm asked her finally putting the brush down.

"As good as can be expected I guess," Jean said taking a deep breath. "Has my mother shown up yet?"

"No not yet," Rogue said walking into the room. "I've just checked with Alex and Kurt. I'm sorry your dad was so sick. Maybe they'll make it to see mid ceremony."

"I hope so. It would be so unfair for my dad to be locked up with my mother all day. I don't know how but he was the only one who could but up with my mother."

"Your sister and her fiancé is here though. So are your grandparents and aunt," Rogue said to her after a while. "We always knew that you two would get married one day."

"We started to doubt it though considering how long it took for you guys to realize that you both liked each other which by the way how can you not know? You're supposed to be the smart one," Kitty said walking into the room too. She had just come up with a clipboard in her hand and pencil behind her ear.

"Very funny you guys," Jean said sarcastically. She always had this feeling about her and Scott. She just didn't want to deal with the awkwardness if she was wrong.

"Scott sit down! You're making me nervous," Logan said as Scott paced around the room. He hadn't sat down for more than an hour now.

"I can't I'm nervous. I keep telling myself not to be but it's not working! I know that I shouldn't be but what if something goes wrong? What if somebody says I object? We all know that elaine does? Then there's every Grey family reunion after that! What am I going to do? Do you know what it's going to be like having Elaine Grey as a family member?"

"Scott sit down before I make ya," Logan threatened. "There ain't nobody I seen more perfect for either of you."

"That's not what you said the night you tried to kill me," Scott said. "How do I know you're not going to be the one who's going to say I object?" Scott asked him.

"I wouldn't do anything like that to Jean and you know that," Logan said to him in a low tone.

"And somehow I believe that," Scott said more scared than anything.

"Good."

"How's it going mon a mi," Gambit said coming in. "Rogue thought that you should know that Elaine isn't here."

"Oh thank God," Scott said in relief.

"Somehow I knew zhat you vould feel zhat way," Kurt said porting in and scaring Scott so badly that he fell of the bed that he was sitting on. "Sorry mein Freund." Kurt extended his hand out to his friend.

"Dudes we got a go!" Alex said sticking his head into the door. "The ceremony starts in ten minutes."

The men stood nervously at the other end of the aisle. The ceremony was outside on the beautiful grounds. The chairs were all filled and everyone waited in anticipation. Finally the march started and the brides maids made their way down the aisle. First was Storm, maid of honor, followed by Kitty and Rogue then Scott looked up and there stood Jean on her father's arm. He was shocked yet utterly horrified, though extremely happy. Shocked that her father was here, horrified because that meant that Elaine was here, and happy because he was going to marry the woman that he loved more than anything.

Jean's dress was pure white. It was strapless and fitted her perfectly until it went out slightly at her hips. The necklace was a tear drop Safire and she had a diamond cuff braclett on her right arm. The flowers were irises. She herself was nervous now knowing that her mother was here.

"Dearly beloved," the Professor said, yes now he is an ordained minister because he is so good like that! "We are gathered here today to witness these two lovers join in holy matrimony. If anyone should have just cause to object to this marriage. Speak now or forever hold your peace." there was complete silence. Everyone waited with baited breath. Jean and Scott being the most nervous out of the hundred or so people. "No? Very well than. Scott if you would please take Jean's hand and recite to her the vows that you have written for her." That's right I'm also way to lazy to use the copy and paste thing to make this go a whole lot easier.

"Jean," Scott said. "The first thing I would like to say is Thank you Elaine for keeping your mouth shut and sending Jean to me. If you had not let her stay here I never would have fallen in love with such an incredible woman. Jean I love you more than anything in the world. You are my hope, life, and my own gaurdian angel. I promise to always love, honor and cherish you for as long as I live."

"Jean, will you know do the same thing," the Professor said.

"I too am completely shocked that my mother has kept her mouth shut for once in her life," Jean said. "It couldn't have come at a better time. Scott you are the most important person in the world to me. You are my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you, and I can't wait to continue my life with you as your wife."

"Anything else?" the professor asked. "No? Good. You may now…" Jean and Scott had already skipped to that part and were already in their first kiss as husband and wife.

_The Reception_

"You guys have to promise to come back here," Alex said his arm around a visiting student from the early days. She had light brown hair with streaks of green in it.

"Can't imagine life without this place," Scott said.

"No you just don't want to give up you position as leader to all your friends," Jean said smiling next to him.

"Always knew you two would get married," Logan said.

"Yes, Logan we know," Storm said. "You constantly remind us."

"So vhat is next for you guys?" Kurt asked him arm around Kitty.

"What's next for you two?" Jean asked making him uncomfortable.

"Scott I believe that you will find these very helpful," the Professor said handing him a set of keys. Scott recognized one of them right away.

"Professor, my old convertible hasn't run in years. Not since somebody drove it into the lake!" Scott said glaring at a certain blonde.

"That's why I had it fixed up. It should run like the first day you got it," the Professor said smiling. "The other keys are for your house that you will be staying on your honey moon and the other one is for your new room here at the institute."

"Thanks a lot Professor," Jean said.

"I know we all think Elaine is responsible for us, but really it's you," Scott said.

"What do you mean?" the Professor said trying to act innocent.

"My mother would not have let me here on her own. It would mean she was accepting the fact that her daughter wasn't perfect. You made her let go of me," Jean said.

"Oh I don't know babe," Scott said. "You've always been just perfect to me."

"Why don't you two get going," the Professor said to the newlyweds.

"If you insist," Scott said picking up Jean and taking her to the car. He couldn't wait until he could put the keys in the ignition and start up his old friend once again.

"Charles," Storm said. "Is Jean right? Did you really have this planned out since the beginning?"

"Sometimes things are just meant to be perfect," the professor said returning to his students.

It's finally the end. I know you're all sad. Or maybe you're just mad for how long it took. Either way I hope you've enjoyed the journey of our young couple. And I look forward to farewell reviews even though I don't deserve any. Love you all!


End file.
